Brass
|h1 = Appearance |t11 = Sex |i11 = Male |t12 = Hair |i12 = brown |t13 = Eyes |i13 = black |t14 = Height |i14 = 5' |t15 = Weight |i15 = 200 |h2 = Abilities |t21 = Bending |i21 = Air Bender |t22 = Specialized Bending |i22 = Wind Body |t23 = Style of Combat |i23 = Free Style, Axe User |t24 = Weapon(s) |i24 = The Chunker |h3 = Affiliations |t31 = Occupation |i31 = Hunter, Spy |t32 = Family |i32 = Jitsuko |t33 = Allies |i33 = |t34 = Enemies |i34 = }} 'Introduction' Brass, or his real name Onigumo, is Jitsuko's younger half brother on her mother's side. His father is not the infamous Glass, but a lesser bandit by the name of Chao. He is kind of a member of the Glass Bandits, and part of the Pebbles division. Kind of member because he does not report in like he is suppose to, but he still sends them little bits of information from time to time. So he has some use. When Jitsuko left he was a boy of five, and working with his father Chao at the time. As a result he was left behind. Brass is called Brass because as a boy his father made him wear Brass armor when he took him to the battlefield. That and the fact that Onigumo sounds terrible. 'Personality' Brass is a hot headed youth with a bright personality. he shouts, yells, and roars all of the time. He is almost always smiling, and takes great enjoyment in a fight. he has no problems with killing anyone with the exception of children. Male, Female, Shemale, he can care less. All that matters is to eliminate those who oppose him or his current mission. Brass believes in the great cycle of life. When you die you are reincarnated into someone or something else. Then you die again and are reincarnated again. From his point of view you might as well enjoy life. Once you die your going to come back again as something else. Maybe a flower, a cow, or even another person. So there is no point in being super cautious or holding back. Your only going to be you once, might as well enjoy it. Fighting is fun to him, even when he is losing, and as a result he enjoys a good fight. Brass is also a notorious skirt chaser. He hits on almost everything that moves. The thing about Brass however is that most of his flirting is just that flirting. He is not trying to get into the sheets most of the time. He is simply having fun. Pissing off a stuff shirt noble women by asking her out on a date gives him great joy. The same can be said about spending a evening walking the streets with a village girl. Brass father brought Brass to a battlefield at the tender age of three. He wanted his son to see death and to understand it early on. He was wary of his mother's soft air nomad philosophy. Because of this Brass is not bothered by death. For him death is just a thing that happens. When you die it sucks, and we all move on. Brass father however was not done yet. He would purposefully hurt Brass to teach him to like pain. Pain is a weakness, and by making Brass love it he removes it from him. Because of this Brass actually likes to get hurt, and takes great pleasure from it. 'Abilities and Powers' Brass uses what he calls Wind Body Air Bending. For starters Brass gained air bending from his mother. He learned that he could use air bending to run faster, jump higher, and swing faster. Taking the axe fighting lessons from his father Brass combined the two to form a devastating fighting style with super fast axe swings and flying air blades. he uses his air bending to control the flow of air around his body to speed up his attacks. The air flows with the flex of his muscles. This allows the air and his body to work as one to create a faster, stronger, and more accurate attack. Another line of study Brass has discovered with his powers is detection using air bending. He can feel the changes in the air pressure which can alert him to unseen oncoming attacks. He can send out a wave of air to interact with things around him so he can get a sonar like idea of the solid objects in the space around him. Brass aslo uses air bending to pull his targets into his axe swings, or to knock away targets that come around him. He has a air burst move that creates a spining ball of air around him that knocks everything coming toward him away. In order to do this however he has to rotate his body pulling the air with him. This creates a very powerful rotating wall of air that can deflect some of the strongest attacks. Following that same idea he can create a ball of rotating air and add some diamond shards, which he did not steal the idea from Glass Jr, into it and grind into almost any substance. He can swing his axe around in the air to hover , and create small twisters with it. Brass has learned thought stories from miners and accounts from his father about the different types of air. Brass can separate the different types of air from each other with concentration. Pulling oxygen from the air Brass can set it ablaze with a fire or a spark to create flames. Using the air he can manipulate the fire to bend in one direction or the other. He can use powerful winds to pick up water molecules and throw water at targets. He can pull the oxygen out of water. He can separate the carbons dioxide from his breath and turn it into a ball. He can then use that ball to poison other people. He prefers however not to do that. Brass likes to actually fight his opponents. However he will result to other means when his missions or goals require it. 'Equipment' Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male Category:Axe User Category:Air Bender Category:Earth Kingdom Characters Category:Bandit Category:Mercenary Category:Adventure